Filter elements can be configured in such a way that that they only fit into a matching filter housing. In particular, some filter elements are equipped with mechanical means. The mechanical means ensure that a filter element is positioned correctly. Particularly in the case of filter elements that are essentially symmetrically structured, however, the risk exists that the filter elements might not be inserted into the filter housing correctly.